The Forbidden Daugher
by FenRen16
Summary: Pre Thor. How could a prince ever fall in love with a criminal? How could a criminal ever fall in love with a prince? All Ingrid knows is that her parents did love each other and she was proof of that, but what can she do when her mother dies and her father and (unknowing) uncle turn up at her village and take her to Asgard? Oh did I forget to mention, she's the daughter of Loki.


_Thousands of years ago, beings of immense power came down to Earth. Our ancestors worshiped them like Gods and in return the beings taught them of the Nine realms, the Yggdrasil and the different races, but above all they told them of their home. Of Asgard. The Golden realm where the Allfather resides with his wife Queen Frigga and his three sons Baldur, Thor and Loki ,the warriors there are sworn not only to protect Asgard but all of the Nine realms. Our ancestors soon faded as is the way with mortals but the eternal Gods lived on, they started to see the mortals as weak and petty, so they left. Eons later they drifted into myths and legends, forgotten by those who once worshipped them. But I regress; this isn't a tale about the Asgardians and Midgardians. No, this is about a Prince and his forbidden daughter._

Frantic footsteps echoed through the golden halls, a cloaked figure stumbled around the corner eager to get away from the source of the heavy footfalls and clanging metal. Gruff voices shouting orders to stop followed her, she ducked into a shaded alcove along the side of the corridor making sure that her deep emerald green cloak concealed her in the shadows and allowed the raucous soldiers to charge past her hidden sanctuary. As she was about to shift, soft footsteps caught her attention. The mysterious woman held her breath as the footsteps grew nearer to her refuge.

"Sigfrid, love? It is alright, the guards have gone. Now hurry, we must be gone before the sun rises." A surprisingly soft voice called out. Sigfrid sighed in relief as she heard her beloved and revealed herself to him although she was sure he already knew where she was. He grasped her hand and led her though the palace using secret passages that only a select few knew of. The two snuck out like thieves in the night, though the dissimilarity isn't that big.

Their obscure clothes helped them blend in with the gloomy night left in the darkness by the new moon as the chaotic uproar of the disarrayed city below reverberated off the sides of the steep sided valley behind the palace. The Man stopped just outside a hidden cave carved into the earth; he turned to the figure who had removed her cloak revealing smooth, wavy chestnut hair, wide blue doe eyes and soft pink lips framed on a heart shaped face.

"This is as far as I can go, my love." He said regretfully.

"I know beloved, you have duties that you cannot leave behind." She smiled understandingly at him.

"Please just say the words and I will. I will leave all this behind if you ask me to!" He grasped her hand and pleaded.

"I know you would and that is why I will not. I refuse to make you choose between myself and your family."

"I am not important; I am the third child, the youngest, the 'odd' one, the trickster, the liar, the coward. All these names and more I have been called by the people who supposedly respect me! And those who claim to love me hear this and do nothing! I will not be missed" He exclaimed, the last few words barley above a whisper.

Sigfrid snatched her hand from his hold and clutched the sides of his head, forcing him to face her.

"Now you listen to me! You _are_ important, you _are_ loved and you _are_ respected, and if it is truly only by me then does it matter?! Why would you seek the love of those you do not know and who do not know you? Why should you care what they think of you when you have me? Us?" She slowly tugged his hand until it rested on her slightly swollen stomach.

"You are right as usual, my love. Why do I ever doubt you?" He smiled wearily at her.

Distant clanging of metal echoed through the not-so-hidden valley, snapping the two lovers out of their own world. The man subconsciously placed himself between the incoming intruders and Sigfrid, as she stumbled back protectively curling her arms around her stomach.

"Go now! You have to go now!" He demanded, nudging her towards the cave. He raised his hand gathering glowing, emerald energy along his fingertips and flicked it in the direction of the cave activating the gateway that would get his lover and unborn child away safely.

Sigfrid ran towards it and skidded to a stop just outside the swirling portal, she looked back at her lover drinking in his image, imprinting it into her mind. He stood tall with a lithe but muscular build draped in sturdy black leather armour with green and gold accents, he had silky raven coloured hair that was slicked back and reached just above his shoulders, his face boasted sharp features; a chiselled jaw, thin lips though she knew they often spread into a sly grin, pale skin stretched over well-defined cheekbones and framed slightly slanted almond eyes that practically shone venomous verdant. She felt pride rise within her as she look upon his true form, he often hid his genuine face behind magic and his innate shape shifting abilities choosing instead to appear as a slightly shorter, more muscular, redheaded, blue-eyed and bearded version of himself, only his family and herself knew his true appearance. The glowing emerald energy that he summoned before began to ascend from the ground, writhing and swirling around its master preparing to vanish him from the area and therefore from suspicion. Sigfrid took a step closer to the portal and just before she entered to travel to a realm unknown, she whispered a single sentence that she trusted the gentle breeze to carry to her lover.

" _Good luck, Prince Loki, my love."_

By the time the soldiers reached the valley, all that was left, was a small, shadowy cave and an abandoned cloak and no sign of the escapee or her associate.

 _The gateway sent Sigfrid to a small village in the realm of Vanaheim, the sister ream of Asgard where she took up the mantle as the healer of the village. Loki didn't forget about his lover, no, in fact he snuck out of Asgard to the village many times in his true form, he gained a reputation as Sigfrid's husband and trained their daughter, Ingrid, in the way of; wordplay, using daggers and throwing knifes, agility, strategy, traversing the realms and seiðr (the asgardian term for magic). Ingrid Lokidóttir mostly took after her father, she stands taller than her peers and has silky, wavy raven hair that she usually ties back into a braid; she has a pointed chin, soft full lips, well-defined cheekbones and her father's eyes. Sigfrid taught her daughter the art of healing but Ingrid yearned for something more, so she often ventured out of the village into the surrounding countryside in search of threats to her home, and so she became the village's protector after fifthteen winter since her birth. Three winters later, a group of bandits raid the village, Ingrid did as much as she could by protecting the women and children, unfortunately many of the men who defended the village fell in battle and Sigfrid who had been attempting to heal an injured village on the battlefield, was pierced through the back by an arrow. The bandits eventually retreated to lick their wounds but with the loss of their healer and most of their men, the villagers didn't stand a chance against another attack. In another realm on Asgard, Heimdall; the Gatekeeper, the one who sees all, went to the Allfather to report a village in their sister realm in peril. In retaliation, Odin sent his two youngest sons and a group of warriors to assist them._

The sound of a hammer crumpling metal was lost in the noise of the battle, the two princes and the group of warriors arrived at the village just as an attack was taking place, they immediately stepped in and fought off the bandits. The invaders stood no chance which they quickly realised judging by the speed that they ran off. The eldest of the two brothers laughed at their cowardice but Loki was just as alert as ever and striding towards the village. Once Thor noticed that his brother was no longer beside him, he chased after the currently red-headed prince that was so unlike himself with his; blonde hair, blue eyes, thick beard and extremely muscular build.

Loki and Thor reached the village to find a small group of bandits that seem to have snuck around the village to catch them off guard, being held at bay by a girl of merely eighteen winters. Of course, Loki knew who she was and that she could handle herself so he held his brother back from going to assist the 'young maiden' foreseeing that she would not take kindly to any interference.

The two princes watched in awe as the young woman held her own against several men twice her size seemingly without any real effort. Her twin daggers were silver blurs that felled numerous foes, she held one in each hand, forcing her body to bend and twist to avoid brash and clumsy blows. The bandits' numbers depleted as her deceptively minor throwing knifes punctured vital areas and the deadly dance came to a close.

She stood tall, a fire burning in her emerald eyes, towering over her fallen enemies, garbed in black leather with green accents and gold pieces of armour attached at her; left shoulder, left fore arm, right upper arm, both her shins and she also wore a chest piece. One of the men at her feet let out a pained groan that was quickly silenced by a swift kick to the head courtesy of the raven haired young woman. The elder prince released a boisterous and heartfelt laugh that startled the young woman, she spun around, knuckles no more than white streaks on the hilts of her knives. At the sight of the two brothers - or more specifically the younger brother – she relaxed and sheathed her blades while flexing her hands to regain circulation into her abused fingers, she smiled grimly and briefly dropped into a shallow bow.

"What brings the princes of the golden realm to this small village?" She asked rhetorically with a barely hidden undertone of mocking. She saw the younger prince bite back a proud grin but he couldn't hide the mirth that shone in his magically blue eyes.

"Do you not know who you speak to, miserable peasant?! You speak to the second and youngest princes of Asgard! Show respect to your betters!" One of the warriors shouted, infuriated by her lack of respect.

"May I remind you, that you currently stand in Vanahiem not Asgard. I was born in this village and I have spent the last eighteen winters in this village. I have never once stepped foot in Asgard and so I owe no allegiance to the Allfather based on where I live or was born. Contrary to your belief Master Warrior, not everything in the nine realms owes anything to Odin or Asgard." She scolded the hundreds of years old warrior like a child without once raising her voice. Loki was glad the he had his back to his company as this time he was not able to hold back his grin and barley managed to swallow his laughs. Thor had no problem showing his amusement by letting out deep, rumbling chuckles at the flabbergasted expression on the proud warrior's face.

"You have spirit, little one! And skill with a blade! Who taught you to fight, young maiden?" The elder prince questioned.

"My father visits often, he has taught me all that he is able to." The young defender replied.

"Look at us singing your praises when we do not even know your name, little one!" Loki spoke to her for the first time as far as his brother knew.

"You are right Prince Loki. My name is Ingrid Sigfriddóttir and it's an honour to meet you!" She said with a shallow, mocking bow.

"Ha, such a sharp tongue for one so young. She reminds me of you, brother in your youth!" Thor exclaimed to the younger prince accompanied with a friendly yet heavy-handed pat on the back that would have toppled him if he wasn't used to Thor and his crippling displays of affection. Loki couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain healer who he had expected to be fussing over her daughter, hiding his worry and pushing aside the foreboding feeling that suddenly swept over him, he asked his carefully worded question.

"Lady Ingrid, if you say that your father visits then you imply that he does not live with you." He spelled out for the benefit of his brother to whom he spared a brief glanced and missed the nervousness that flashed through Ingrid's eyes. "Then where is your mother?"

"That, my prince, is an excellent question. My mother is in Valhalla, she fell nursing the wounds of another on the battlefield less than five moon cycles ago." Loki, true to his title as the God of Lies, didn't let his face give away his inner turmoil and prevented the small cracks in his cool façade from crumbling his carefully crafted mask. Ingrid could only tell that he hurt from the minute tightening around his eyes and that was only because she had been taught by him.

"My condolences, Lady Ingrid." Thor's deep voice drew her attention away from her father. "But perhaps this is an opportunity, you are obviously skilled would you care for some extra advice and training from successful warriors?"

"T-training? Really? I would be honoured prince Thor!" She stuttered.

"Great! We leave as soon as possible." Thor thundered with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry, _leave_?"

"Of course! How else would we get to Asgard?"

" _Asgard_! Brother, surely you don't mean we take Ingrid with us!" Loki asked with a false grin and a forced chuckle.

"Why not? She is a formidable warrior for one so young." Thor looked at him as if he were mad. Loki realised that he couldn't say anything without raising suspicions so he bit his tongue. His daughter however had several objections that were drowned out by Thor's planning for a great welcome feast and description of Asgard's wonders; she fell silent during the first five minutes after admitting to herself that she wouldn't get another word in.

Thor practically herded them to the Bifrost site, father and daughter shared an equally exasperated look at the elder prince's behaviour and an anticipating look at the difficulties that they were sure faced them. Alas, they could do nothing as the second prince of Asgard shouted up to the sky like a mad man raving about the realms ending.

"HEIMDAL, OPEN THE BIFROST!"

For a moment, nothing happened, Ingrid felt a small amount of hope at the idea that it didn't work but a second later that hope was crushed. A swirling vortex engulfed the group, blinding white light with rainbow hues was all that Ingrid could see for the span of seconds then they were spat out of the vortex into a golden chamber. She stumbled forward a step and struggled to regain her balance, her companions were obviously used to travelling via Bifrost because they walked on as if they hadn't just been hurled through space at an impossible speed. Only Loki hung back and silently asked her if she was alright. She nodded her head at him gratefully and together they caught up to the group who hadn't even noticed their absence. They stood at the door of the chamber; it opened to reveal a huge city abuzz with life in the shadow of majestic palace lined with precious metals that glittered in the vibrant sunlight with glorious, golden towers and a lush, green courtyard.

"Welcome to Asgard, Milady." Loki said softly with a gentle smile to the awestruck maiden.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, barely managing to speak louder than a whisper.

He youngest prince tugged her in the direction of their company who were mounting horses that must have been left for them. Unfortunately, because of her unexpected presence they were one horse short but thankfully, Loki offered to ride with her so she didn't have to share a horse with one of the stuck up warriors, although she could see that he was tempted to keep silent and allow her to ride with the arrogant warrior that attempted to treat her like a child on Vanaheim, if only to watch the chaos unfold. The group rode through the city earning curious glances and gossiping whispers along their way to the masterfully crafted gates gilded in gold that bared the way into the palace. Immediately, the guards at the gates spotted the two princes and if they saw their unknown tag along, they didn't dare question their princes' judgement as they opened the gates to allow the company through.

They stopped the horses at the steps of the palace; Loki dismounted the horse first and then offered his hand to Ingrid in the image of a perfect gentleman. She accepted his help and came down from the horse, still holding her hand; Loki led her through the tall doors and into the palace itself. He didn't slow down to allow her to admire her surroundings like she would have liked to, however he did eventually stop outside a room hat was usually offered to ambassadors from other realms.

"Sorry to drag you around but we really need to talk without any muscle heads listening in." The disguised prince spoke gently with his head slightly bowed. He gently pushed on the door and led her inside, once he shut it behind them a brief flash of green surrounded him and the glamours he placed over himself faded until he was wearing his own skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked his daughter. The softly spoke words echoed through the silent room and those same three words broke through the walls Ingrid built around her heart after the loss of her mother, all of the pain, sorrow, heartbreak and guilt came flooding out. Salty tears cascaded down her cheeks and heart wrenching sobs tore from her throat, as her knees knocked and fell from under her, no longer steady enough to hold her own weight. Her father caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her close, she buried her head into his chest, clinging to him, using him as an anchor in the whirlwind of dark emotions that both burned and froze her insides. She was blind to the world around her; all that she could hear was soft words of comfort, all that she could smell was the soothing sent of sandalwood and old parchment and all that she could feel was the strong presence of her father protecting her from the raging storm inside her and the cool tracks left by the ever flowing tears that seared into her flesh.

The sun was low in the sky by then time Ingrid's tears had dried out and her cries had fallen silent. Loki knelt by her and watched as his daughter lay still on her bed sleeping peacefully for what he bet to be, the first time since her mother died. He was unable to get the image of her being so broken out of his head; she had always been independent as a child. She preferred to bottle her emotions that hurt until she couldn't any longer; she was like him in that aspect. He unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair as if trying to prove to himself that she was really here, she sighed in her sleep and nuzzled her head further into his hand. He allowed himself a small smile at the child- no, young woman in front of him that was so different yet so familiar, when he thinks of her he sees the bright-eyed, little girl he remembers running around her home fighting imaginary monsters while tripping over her father's 'borrowed' clothes, but at the same time he sees the fearsome warrior that danced as she fought. He can see himself in her appearance and at the same time he can see her mother in how she acts, in the kindness and compassion in her eyes.

The third prince slowly stands to avoid waking the slumbering warrior and softly treads toward the door barely making a sound. He slips through the door and gently closes it, he then proceeds to summon swirling, emerald mist that gathers in his hand which he presses to the door ensuring that no sound can get in until the door is opened so she could finally get a proper rest. Satisfied with his work he spins round and is immediately grateful that he had the forethought to soundproof Ingrid's room so she wouldn't hear the undignified ' _yelp'_ that he was ashamed to hear, left his lips.

An amused smile graced the All-Mother's lips at the sight of her youngest son's surprise, he golden hair fell in neat ringlets framing her heart shaped face and azure eyes that burned like a warm hearth. She had to tilt her head upwards to look her son in the eyes; she smiled softly while taking in his image as this was one of the rare occasions that he freely wore his true form.

"How does my granddaughter fair?"

"She will heal given time." He answered, unsurprised that she knew, he was used to his mother knowing about things before she was told.

"Good, your brother is with your father. I suppose that you want to get her out of Asgard as soon as possible?" Loki nodded in agreement. "I will keep your father distracted for as long as I can but I advise you to at least tell Thor about who she really is."

"And have him shout in to all of Asgard, I think not."

"Trust him Loki; I think you will be surprised." Queen Frigga walked away with a knowing smile that left her youngest feeling a little uneasy.

Hours later, Loki found himself strolling through the winding corridors of the palace in his glamoured form towards the training grounds where he was sure he would find his brother even though the two moons hung high in the star filled sky. His presumptions were correct as he stepped through the doors to witness Thor spar with a dozen guards all at once, the younger prince waited patiently for his brother's shenanigans to finish before calling him over and lead him to a secluded garden.

"Thor, there is something that I feel that you must know-" Loki started.

"Meaning mother forced you to tell me."

"-you are my brother and I have and will trust you with my life." He continued, ignoring the interruption. "However there are some things that are not my secret to tell and this is one of them, granted we both agreed to keep it a secret but she said it first and honestly there was no way that I was going to get a say so I went along with it. So just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean-"

"Brother you're rambling." Thor stopped him with an amused grin.

"Ah, that I am, thank you for stopping me. What I'm trying to say is that… Ingrid is my-"

" _-Daughter"_ Both brothers said at the same time. Loki stared in shock.

"I am not a fool little brother, I know what you really look like and I have to say she takes after you. I had my suspicions about who she was since the moment I first saw her, you underestimate me too much Loki. Now I suppose that you came to ask for my assistance?" Loki could only nod dumbly and view his brash older brother in a new light, he saw now that he had seriously underestimated the second prince, that could not be allowed to happen again. "Excellent, I expect that mother will distract father and we will smuggle Ingrid off Asgard."

"Yes, that is the plan."

While the brothers schemed, Ingrid had woken up and was exploring the guest room because she didn't have the chance to earlier with her having a mental breakdown. A nock at the door attracted her attention, thinking that it was her father she opened the door. She was surprised to find that it wasn't her father but rather her grandmother. She smiled politely and winked at the young woman, this made Ingrid remember the stories that Loki told her of her family and that Frigga always seemed to know everyone's secrets no matter how hard they tried to hide them.

"Hello grandmother, it great to finally meet you." Ingrid greeted.

"Hello my dear, your father and uncle are currently finding a way to sneak you out of Asgard without drawing attention to themselves, so I thought that we could have some time to ourselves and I'll tell you all about your father's childhood." She explained with a teasing grin when she saw the sparkle of mischief in Ingrid's eyes.

The two brothers had gathered supplies for Ingrid to take with her and were at the door of the guest room where Loki had left her when they heard two sets of female laughter that for some reason sent shivers down their spines. The princes' glanced at each other conveying the wariness they both felt and Loki nudged his brother forward with a look that clearly stated _"You're the eldest, you go first."_ Thor shoved away the bad feeling and lightly pushed on the door, it opened to reveal Frigga and Ingrid sitting on the bed exchanging stories and giggling to themselves. A cough drew their attention to the two brothers standing in the doorway and the two women broke off into another fit of giggles at the sight of Loki and Thor.

"I see you two are well acquainted." Loki drawled.

"Grandmother was just telling me of all the chaos that you two caused." Ingrid replied with a mischievous grin which cased all the blood to drain out of Loki's face.

"Mother!" He groaned. "Did you really have to give her so many ideas?" Frigga shot her youngest son with a grin than he usually saw in a mirror.

His reaction caused everyone in the room to laugh at the poor prince but the cheerful atmosphere of the room quickly turned sombre as they remembered the daunting task ahead that borders on treason. The Queen bade her sons and granddaughter goodbye as she left to distract the King and the two princes with the maiden in tow snuck through the shadow infested halls of the eerily silent palace, only pausing to hide in an alcove at the sound of a patrolling guard.

The company of three hid on the corner of a corridor after spotting the flickering shadows that could only be produce from a fire. Loki peeked round the corner and saw a group of half a dozen guards loitering near the exit of the palace which was also their way out. Thor put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and stepped out of the covers shelter, immediately the guards stood to attention as the second prince strolled toward them with a wide slightly drunken grin on his face and started to regale them with tales of his adventures and how many enemies he had slain. The father and daughter took this opportunity and crept past the distracted guards into the open fields where Loki could us his magic without fear of the Allfather sensing him. Before he transported himself and Ingrid out of sight, he caught his brother's eye and nodded his gratitude. The two green eyed seiðr users vanished in writhing emerald mists that escaped the ground.

A brilliant green flash briefly lit up the hills as two raven haired Aesir appeared at the entrance of a small cave.

"You know what to do?" Loki asked his daughter softly.

"Of course father. Go back to the palace, I'll be fine." Ingrid stated as she conjured the same swirling green mists that her father uses.

"Do you know where you'll go?" He inquired.

"I may go to Midgard or perhaps Jotunheim, won't that be fun!" She grinned at her father's glare. "Calm down father, I promise I won't go and provoke the Jotuns. Though I might actually go to Midgard."

"Just stay safe Ingrid, don't be afraid to call for help." He stepped forward and smoothed her hair.

"I'll be careful father, I promise." She grinned and embraced her father. After a few minutes she stepped away and walked through the entrance of the cave and traversed the branches of the Yggdrasil. Loki vanished into the swirling mist he controlled and like eighteen winters prior there was no evidence of what had occurred.

The next evening, the two princes had successfully avoided their father until a guard appeared behind the brothers and announced that the Allfather requested their presence at the evening meal. Loki thanked the guard and when he had left their sight, the two brothers let out similar groans of defeat.

The meal was awkwardly quiet; Baldur was still away on a different realm as an ambassador, Frigga was content with eating silently while occasionally send little mischievous grins at her sons when they couldn't see, Loki ate as he usually did using manners and looking regal but even the great Liesmith couldn't stop his knees from bouncing under the table from pent up nervous energy, Thor was oddly subdued as he ate as quietly as his brother which was a huge different from his usual loud boasting of the day's events and Odin sat at the head of the table calmly eating as if he was oblivious to all that went on around him. The Allfather waited until Thor had just taken a bite and Loki had just drunk from his goblet.

"So how was your day with my granddaughter?"

The guards stationed outside the doors didn't move a muscle at the sudden spluttering and choking noises that made it through the thick door of the great hall, what went on in the royal family's spare time was for them to know and norns' know that they didn't want to get caught up in one of the princes' crazy schemes.


End file.
